Atsumi Yukimura
Atsumi Ryuunosuke Yukimura (厚味龍之介 幸村 Yukimura Ryuunosuke Astumi) is a Kunoichi of Konohagakure. She was the lost Princess of the lost Clans, Yukimura Clan and Takahashi Clan. She became a the jinchūriki of the Eleven-Tails on the day of her birth — She was sent by her mother into another dimension for safety, where Victor and Meena had found her behind the brushes when the couple was on their nightly walk. One day, she was walking home form school, enjoying a normal day, helping out children in the orphanage and play with her puppy and then watches her favorite show Naruto, until one night she was having a strange dream when a bright light came out of nowhere in the sky and her and her puppy went to investigate when the light got brighter. Next thing she knew, she and Haruki wakes up in a hospital with no memory how she got there during that time and suffered temporary blindness. After joining Team Kakashi, Atsumi worked hard to become the greatest kunoichi Atsumi is a character in the upcoming fanfiction Enter The Shinobi World on Wattpad, written by user Moon971 Background Atsumi was born on the night of September 9 of the beautiful full moon as the second and youngest daughter to Einosuke Yukimura (née Takahashi) (The leader of the Takahashi Clan) and Hitomi Yukimura (Princess of Yukimura Clan). She was named after Atsumi Hakabane, her great-great grandmother. She also has three older siblings, Shinzō Yukimura, Asuka Yukimura and Naruki Yukimura. She was born when The Eleven-Tailed Beast attack the Village when the host of the Eleven-Tails was killed by the Unknown group of ninjas. The wolf went rampage and was destroying the village, while Atsumi's mother manged to escaped but not unharmed, she was fatally injured when husband found her after dealing with some of the group ninja also fatally wounded. Einosuke realized the only way to stop the Eleven-Tails was to seal it within Atsumi, believing that his daughter would someday need the wolf's power to defeat evil in the future. Her parents had manged to sealed the tailed beast inside her. After telling Atsumi how much they loved her, with her dying breath her mother used the last of her chakra to sent her daughter into another dimension before Einosuke and Hitomi succumbed to their wounds from protecting their daughter from the Eleven-Tails and passed away. She was later found in the bushes by a husband and wife when the couple was on their nightly walk, wondering why there was an infant in the bushes and seeing the name 'Atsumi Yukimura' and took take the baby to the hospital for a check up. After making sure the baby was healthy they deiced adopt the baby. She was five years old when lost her adopted parents, in an accident and was taking in was raised in a orphanage since then. One day, she was walking home form school, enjoying a normal day, helping out children in the orphanage and play with her puppy and then watches her favorite show Naruto, until one night she was having a strange dream when a bright light came out of nowhere in the sky and her and her puppy Haruki went to investigate when the light got brighter. Next thing she knew, she and Haruki wakes up in a hospital with no memory how she got there during that time and suffered temporary blindness which she had to stay with Naruto cause of her condition. Personality Atsumi is characterized as adventurous, out-going and strong-willed. Atsumi has a boyish personality, she had grown a bit of feminine personality but still has a tomboy side and always been the adventurous type. Courageous and Independent, she'll do what ever it takes to protect the on she cares about and is willing to help anyone in need and even to risk her life for others. She can be observant, and will not take doesn't take kindly to being offended, nor anyone offending or endangering her friends but is usually playful and also mischievous. She can get oblivious when fangirls cooed over both her and Sasuke (she often gets mistaken as a boy since she has the appearance of a boy.) but she usually ignores them. Later on in the series, when she learned the shocking truth about her past, her heritage and where she was originally from, her personality shifted a bit. She begins to train without rest and She began to distant herself form others as well. Slowly and eventually comes to terms with her past and sometimes finds Naruto's and Sauske's fighting amusing. She treats everyone around equally and like a second family to her and she can be oblivious at times to things around her. She also has a kindhearted nature that never seems to run dry. Her friendliness extends to everyone, and she is described as affectionate and compassionate. She hates people who are judgmental and who doesn't know what was like being alone during their lives. Appearance Naruto OC Atsumi Yukimura Ref.png|Part 1 Despite being a female she as an appearance of a boy. Other than that, Astumi bears a strong resemblance to her mother, Hitomi, and has a slender build, tan skin, Silver blue eyes, and the common Yukimura black hair with silver tips. In Part I, she wears Abilities Depsite suffered temporary blindness, Atsumi is shown to be strong capable individual despite having done it on her first try during her first day at the academy. Through determination, her skills rapidly improved to defeat strong shinobi, such as Gaara. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Yukimura, and a reincarnation of Koyuki Azuma, Atsumi has massive reserves of strong chakra, at least four times greater than Kakashi's, and described by . Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush Search for Tsunade Land of Tea Escort Mission Part II Movie Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Naruto Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Will of Fire Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference *Atsumi Yukimura belongs to me (NightShade2K18) *Heres my DeviantArt account WhiteFox2K18 Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:NightShade2K18 Category:Female